La Princesa del Agua y el Príncipe del Fuego (SonAmy)
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: La joven princesa del agua sale a la superficie y se encuentra con un joven del que se enamora, lo malo es que ese joven era el príncipe del fuego. ¿Estos enamorados conseguirán alguna vez estar juntos? ¡Una linda historia SonAmy que merece la pena leer!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Soy nueva y esta es mi primera historia, se la dedico al SonAmy. Solo una cosa para no aburrios, solo quiero que me dejen aunque sea un review (o como se escriba) si no, para mi es inutil escribir. ¡Espero que os guste!

Un día totalmente normal, soleado, sin ninguna nube, totalmente despejado. Debajo del mar, donde nadie lo sospechó nunca, había un castillo. Allí una niña de 8 años estaba jugando. Miró hacía arriba y dijo:

-Siempre me pregunte si había vidaen la tanta curiosidad...-Entonces, la joven empezó a subir a la superficie. Parecía increíble, la chica no tenía cola de pez, y hablaba, caminaba, bailaba, respiraba y lo hacía todo en el agua. Salió del agua. Nada más ver el exterior, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Guau! ¡Es muy hermoso!-Dijo con su voz de niña. Entonces, oyó algo que se acercaba. Se metió en el agua donde solo le sobresalieran los ojos para ver. Un niño se acercaba, mientras en sus pisadas por la playa aparecía unas llamas de fuego.

-Así que esto es el agua.-Dijo mirando el mar.-No tenemos de esto en el palacio.-El chico azulado metió uno de sus dedos en el agua, y, nada más meterlo, salió vapor.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-Gritó de dolor.

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó la chica rosada, saliendo del mar. Se miraron a los ojos. El chico impresionado y la chica sonrojada.

-¡Nya! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería...! ¡Y-Ya me voy!-Dijo aún más sonrojada.

-N-No, espera-Dijo, algo ruborizado y sonriente. La chica se paró.-¿Por qué no sales del agua?-Dijo sonriente. La chica eriza salió del agua. Vieron que tenían la misma altura. El erizo miró a esa chica con espinas color rosa, blusa de color verde, falda de color naranja y tennis azules tirando a celeste. Tenía unos ojos color jade.

La eriza miró al chico, tenía unas espinas parecidas a las suyas solo que de color azul, no llevaba nada puesto, solo unos zapatos color rojo. Tenía unos ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-Preguntó la chica.

-Oh, pues tengo 10. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo 8.

-Soy dos años mayor que tu.-Chuleó. La eriza solo rió.

-Ya veo que eres muy modesto.-Dijo. El erizo sonrió también. La chica le extendió la mano.-¡Encantada!-Dijo. El chico le extendió la mano. Pero cuando a penas se tocaron, salió vapor de entre ellos y a ambos les dolió.

-¡hay!-Gritó la eriza, le salió una lágrima. El chico no gritó, pero soltó una lágrima...algo extraña, era más bien una gota de fuego. Luego la miró y le dijo:

-Oh, lo siento, ¿te hago daño?-Dijo preocupado.-Nunca había pasado.

-Perdona me tu a mi. No quería herirte.-Dijo secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo. El erizo también sonrió.

-Pero, ¿que ha pasado?

-No lo se...-Respondió la eriza.-Hey, una pregunta, ¿que es eso que sale de tus huellas?-Dijo señalando al fuego.

-Oh, eso es...-Entonces el collar de color rosa que tenía la eriza en el cuello empezó a brillar.

-Disculpame, tengo que irme.-Dijo apurada.

-¿Ya? ¿Volveremos a vernos?

-Claro, lo prometo.

-Entonces adiós.

-Adiós.

La eriza se metió en el agua y se fue nadando. El erizo empezó a andar por la playa. Entonces pensó: "¡NI LE HE PREGUNTADO SU NOMBRE!"

La eriza llegó a su castillo.

-Princesa Amy, ¿donde as estado?-Preguntó su primo Silver.

-Pues...yo...estaba jugando con Cream.-Dijo.

-Ah, bien.-Sonrió.-Entonces entra a palacio. Te están esperando.-

Amy entró a palacio con Silver.

Silver es un erizo del agua plateado de 15 años, al que le encanta mover cosas con sus poderes de telequinesia. Es el primo de Amy, cuida de ella y la educa.

Amy empezó a caminar por su habitación, pensando aún en el erizo al que acababa de conocer.

-Maldición, no le pregunté su nombre...-susurró. Luego pensó en las huellas del chico.-Aún no se que era esa cosa que salía de sus pies...y tampoco sé porque cuando nos tocamos nos hicimos daño. Voy a descubrirlo.-Amy cogió una enciclopedia de agua, la abrió y buscó una imagen del fuego, asta que le salió.

-A ver...-Leyó.- "Fuego. Lo contrario al agua, llamas de color rojo intenso que resultan peligrosas para los seres marinos. Si el agua toca al fuego, este se apaga, pero a veces el fuego evapora al agua. Pero también es posible que los dos desaparezcan al mismo tiempo por estos síntomas."Ah, ya lo entiendo todo.-Dijo triste. Luego pensó: "Solo espero volver a verlo alguna vez..."

Continuara...

Espero que os guste! Dejadme reviews (o como se escriba jijiji)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí os dejo el 2 cap. de "La princesa del agua y el príncipe del fuego". Espero que os guste y dejadme reviews!

Amy salía a la superficie de vez en cuanto, buscando al erizo, pero nunca lo veía. Un día, sus padres la pillaron subiendo al exterior, y le dijeron que solo podría salir a los 12 años.

El erizo también buscaba a la eriza, quería verla, pero casi nunca la veía.

4 años después...

Al fin dejaron que Amy saliera a la superficie. Ella estaba algo cambiada. Ahora vestía un vestido rojo, botas rojas, una diadema roja y unos brazaletes dorados. También cambió su peinado, cambió sus largas espinas por un cabello alisado y corto.

Amy salió a la superficie. Salió del mar y comenzó a dar vueltas por el sitio. Entonces vio unas huellas de fuego, y las siguió. Después de una larga caminata, vio un erizo azul sentado en una roca. Amy se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Vio con un cierto brillo en los ojos a aquel extraño. El joven miraba el agua.

-Me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver...bueno, supongo que sería una amistad de un día...-Dijo levantándose del asiento. Amy reconoció inmediatamente al chico. Era el erizo azul que conoció ese día. El erizo no había cambiado mucho, solo era algo más alto, sus espinar eran también más largas y sus zapatos más grandes. El erizo empezó a caminar asta el arbusto donde se encontraba Amy. Enseguida la vio.

-¿De que te escondes?-Preguntó. Amy se sonrojó totalmente y pensó: "¿¡Como se lo digo!? ¿¡Como le digo que yo soy esa niña pequeña de hace 4 años!?" pensó nerviosa.

-Hey, tu cara me suena.-Se adelantó el erizo.-Esos ojos color jade...ese pelo rosado...¿te conozco?

-Si, si, si me conoces-Dijo nerviosa-A ver como te explico...hace 4 años...en el agua tu viste a una chica rosa y te hiciste amigo de ella pero no la has visto desde hace 4 años...-Dijo aún más nerviosa.

-Si, si, todo eso es correcto.-Dijo el erizo sonriente.-¿Tu eres esa chica, verdad?

-¡Si, si, si!-Dijo contenta. El erizo se echó a reír. Luego quiso saber si realmente era ella. Le tocó con suavidad la mano, y pasó. Ella se quemó y a el se le apagó un dedo, que enseguida recuperó.

-Ya veo que eres tu.-Dijo sonriente. Amy se sonrojó un poco, algo que el erizo no pudo notar.

-Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?-Se adelantó a decir Amy.

-Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. ¿Y tu?

-Yo soy Amy, Amy Rose.-Sonrió.

-¿Cuantos años tienes ahora?

-12.-Sonrió aún más.-¿Y tu?

-Yo 14.-Sonrió el también.-Llevaba tiempo deseando hablar con tigo.

-Yo también.

-A ver, ¿eres un ser de agua?

-Yo si, es más, soy la princesa del agua.-En decir eso, Sonic se quedó perplejo.-¿Que te ocurre?

-Pues, que yo...soy el príncipe del fuego.

-Ah, por eso no nos podemos tocar...-Reflexionó. Luego le miró "Y lo peor de todo es que no podremos estar juntos" Pensó.

-Bueno, mientras nos podamos hablar y seamos amigos no nos ocurrirá nada.

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-As cambiado mucho...en tan solo 4 años.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-A ver...da una vuelta que te vea entera.-Amy, obediente lo hizo. Sonic se quedó en shok al verla.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh si!-Dijo saliendo de su shok.-Bueno, si has cambiado y se nota. Casi no te reconozco al verte. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Si, claro.

Ambos se fueron andando.

Estuvieron andando un buen rato. Ambos disfrutaban de su compañía, tanto asta el punto de enamorarse el uno del otro.

-¡SONIC! ¡SONIC!-Gritó alguien.

-¡AMY! ¡AMY!-Gritó alguien más. De la voz que llamaba a Sonic, apareció una gata morada, muy linda a decir verdad, o eso le pareció a Amy. Y la voz que llamaba a Amy, no era nada más ni nada menos que su primo Silver.

-¡Amy, te he buscado por todas partes! ¿Que estas...?-Silver se quedó en shok al ver a la hermosa gata.

-Príncipe Sonic, le he buscado por todas partes. ¿¡Donde ha estado!?-Gritó la gata.

-Ah, hola Blaze.-Dijo Sonic distraído. Luego los presentó:

-Amy, ella es Blaze, es un ser del bosque, y es mi sirvienta.

-Ah, vale.-Dijo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.-El es Silver, mi primo y ser del mar.

-Encantado...Blaze...-Soltó babeando Silver.

-Si...ya...hola...em... Silver...-Dijo Blaze, distraída. Amy se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Silver.

-Oye Silver, yo y Sonic vamos a dar un paseo, ¿por qué no te vas a dar un paseo con Blaze?

-¡Por supuesto!-Gritó Silver.

-Bueno...si no hay otra...¡casi se me olvida!-Gritó.-Príncipe Sonic, la reina...tu madre, quiere verte.

-Enseguida voy. ¿Me acompañas Amy?

-¿Tu castillo es de fuego?-Dijo preocupada.

-Ah, tienes razón. Entonces esperame aquí. Nos vemos en una hora.

-Vale.

Sonic se fue y Amy se quedó sentada en una roca. Entonces vio que alguien se acercaba. Del mar salió su gran e inseparable amiga...

-¡Cream!-Gritó emocionada.

Continuara...

Yo no me retraso con los capis y me emocioné mucho al recibir dos reviews ayer. Especiales gracias a: katy la eriza y line the mythological. ¡Gracias y adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí os dejo el 3 capítulo. Si recibo reviews que me digan que publique pronto la historia no me controlo y la hago a velocidad súper sónica XD. Espero que os guste!

* * *

-¡Cream!-Gritó Amy emocionada al ver a su amiga.

-¡Hola Amy!-Dijo la conejita abrazándola.-Me dijeron que estabas aquí y no me resistí a venir.

-¿Tu madre lo sabe?

-Si, ella me dejó venir.-Dijo muy sonriente. Cream tan solo tenía 6 años. A Amy le habría gustado que la dejaran ir a la superficie también a los 6 años.

-Eres muy joven, Cream, yo subí a los 8.

-Ya lo sé, Amy, pero como mi madre se fía de ti y de mi pues me dejó. Y ahora cuentame cosas.

-Pues veras...

Mientras tanto...

Sonic estaba hablando con su madre, la reina Aleena de Fuego.

-Hola Sonic.

-Hola madre.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?

-Yo..pues...-No sabía que decir. Si le decía que estaba con un ser de agua se enfadaría.-Estaba...dando un paseo a ver que encuentraba.

-Ah, bien.-Dijo sin sospechar.-Entonces, ve a tu habitación. Hay alguien que quiere verte.

-Si, voy.-Sonic fue corriendo a la velocidad del sonido a su cuarto, no quería hacer esperar a Amy. Abrió la puerta y vio la figura de un zorro de dos colas. Era su hermano pequeño...

-¡Tails!-Gritó emocionado. Tails se tiró a el y se abrazaron.

-¡Tails, hermanito, que alegría verte!

-¡Sonic, te he echado mucho mucho de menos!-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Tails se había ido 2 años de viaje para estudiar y trabajar de mecánico.

-¿Como te ha ido todo Tails?

-¡Súper bien, Sonic!-Gritó contento.-He hecho un avión, he hecho un coche, he hecho una televisión, una radio, y he conseguido...

-¿Has conseguido echarte novia?-Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación.

-La pregunta ofende.-Dijo mosqueado Tails.

-Lo tomaré como un "no".-Dijo enfadado también.

-Solo tengo 8 años, comprendeme, Sonic.-Dijo desanimado. Luego le miró pícaro.-Y tu...¿has encontrado novia?

Sonic se puso más rojo que un tomate. ¿Adivináis que se le vino a la mente? ¡Claro que Amy!

-P-Pues la verdad...-Tartamudeó.-No es mi novia...pero he conocido a alguien que...

-¿Quien es?-Preguntó Cream, que estaba hablando con Amy del mismo tema.

-Pues...es...un...erizo muy guapo que...-Dijo Amy

-Que...creo que...me gusta...-Continuó Sonic.

-¿Y dices que es un ser de agua?

-Si, se que si ella es de agua y yo de fuego ni por asomo podremos estar juntos, además de que no se lo que ella siente por mi.

-Ya entiendo...preguntale directamente.

-Si, si, claro. Se lo preguntaré cuando los cerdos puedan volar.-Dijo sarcástico.

-Pero algún día se lo tendrás que decir.

-Ya lo se, pero casi no nos conocemos, quiero conocerla más.

-Bien, ¿a que esperas?

-¡Tienes razón, ya voy tarde!

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Quisiera conocerla.

-¡Pues date prisa!

Sonic y Tails se dirigieron rápidamente a donde estaban Amy y Cream. Enseguida llegaron.

-Hola Sonic

-Hola Amy.

-Mira, te presento a mi amiga Cream. Tiene 6 años y es mi mejor amiga.

-Encantada señor Sonic.

-Lo mismo digo Cream.-Sonrió.-Amy, el es Tails, mi hermano pequeño. Tiene 8 años de edad y...es un zorro de dos colas.

-¡Encantado de conocerte Amy!

-Guau, dos colas, ¡que chulo! ¡Encantada Tails!

Estuvieron charlando un rato para conocerse mejor pero entonces, Tails dijo...

-Oye Sonic, ¿que tal si te vas a dar un paseo con Amy?

-Si, es una buena idea.-Dijo Cream.-Yo y Tails nos vamos, vosotros os quedáis aquí solos...

Sonic y Amy se sonrojaron y no sabían que decir. Tails y Cream se fueron corriendo.

-Valla con los mocosos.-Dijo Sonic enfadado.

-Si...mejor nos vamos.-Y los dos se fueron a andar un rato.

Mientras tanto...

Tails estaba mirando los árboles y Cream las flores.

-Oye Tails, he visto una flor allí arriba que me ha gustado. Voy a verla, ¿vale?

-Si, yo me voy por aquí, quiero ver que clase de árbol es ese de allí.

Ambos se fueron, cada uno por su lado. Tails oyó a alguien llorar y lamentarse.

-Estoy tan harta de esto...nadie me quiere...-Se oyó decir. Tails se asomó y vio a una chica de color verde y ojos azules. Tails se quedó un rato mirándola.

Mientras tanto...

Cream estaba mirando esas flores. Estaba en el borde de un barranco y se borde se rompió...con Cream encima. Cream paralizada por el miedo no pudo volar...

Continuara.

¿Será este el fin de Cream? ¿Quien estaba llorando? ¿Donde están Sonic y Amy? Todo en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí la parte 4, y gracias por los reviews!

Cream estaba a punto de caer...cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar...pero entonces, notó que alguien la agarraba de la mano y la subía...(¡Yupiii Cream está salvada! XD) A Cream le cegaba el sol, y no pudo ver directamente a su salvador.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó una voz de niño pequeño.

-Si...me has salvado la vida...-Dijo perpleja.-¿Q-Quien eres?

Cream pudo ver la figura de una abeja...

-Me llamo Charmy Bee.-Dijo alegre.

Mientras tanto...

Tails le echó valor y fue a ver a la chica.

-Disculpa...¿estás bien?-Le preguntó. La chica se dio la vuelta asustada. Era muy hermosa, eso pensó Tails.

-Por favor...no me hagas daño...-Dijo muy asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que? ¡Yo nunca te haría daño!

-En la cara no, por favor...-Dijo tapándose la cara.

-No te voy a pegar...-Dijo con suavidad. La niña, algo más confiada, le miró aún asustada.

-¿Como te llamas?-Preguntó Tails interesado.

-Me llamo Cosmo, señor.-

-Encantado Cosmo, soy Tails.-Le extendió la mano. Cosmo se la dio y no pasó nada.

-¿Eres un ser de fuego?-Preguntó Cosmo.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Lo noté al tocar tu mano. Yo soy un ser de tierra.-Sonrió.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Porque...porque...-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Ni siquiera mis padres! ¡No tengo amigos y soy una amargada!-Lloró. Tails le puso una mano en el hombro y le secó las lágrimas.

-¿Y por qué te tratan así?

-Porque soy el único ser de piedra en mi familia, en mi escuela y en todo...y por eso se creen que son superiores a mi y que tengo también un corazón de piedra. Pero...¡me duele mucho!-Volvió a llorar. Tails le volvió a secar las lágrimas.

-Tu lo has dicho, lo creen, no lo eres.

-¿Como sabes eso?-Dijo un poco más calmada.

-Porque te miro y veo en tus ojos una chispa de vida, oigo que tienes una voz de buena niña y siento que la gente se pierde lo buenísima gente que eres.

Cosmo se sonrojó, cosa que Tails notó y también se sonrojó.

-Esto...yo...perdona si te hago sentir incomoda...yo...-No puso terminar la frase porque Cosmo lo abrazó.

-¡No tienes una idea de lo feliz que me has hecho, Tails! ¡Al fin tengo a alguien en el mundo que me quiere! ¡eres tan amable!-Gritó alegre. Tails no hizo más que devolverle el abrazo.

En esos instantes llegó Cream con su nuevo amigo Charmy.

-Hola Tails.-Saludó Cream. Entonces vio a Cosmo.-¿Quien es esta chica?

-Hola Cream. Ella es Cosmo. La pobre no tiene amigos y le he ofrecido mi amistad.

-¡Oh, encantada de conocerte Cosmo!-Cream tomó la mano de Cosmo.-¡También puedes contar con mi amistad!-Dijo contenta. Tails se fijó en Charmy.

-¿Quien es tu amigo, Cream?

-El es Charmy, me ha salvado de caerme por el precipicio y nos hemos hecho amigos.

-¡Encantado de conoceros a todos!-Dijo juguetón Charmy.

-¡Lo mismo digo Charmy!

-También puedes contar con mi amistad, Cosmo.-Dijo mirándola.

Cosmo estaba tan feliz que no lo podía expresar con palabras. Por fín tenía los amigos que siempre había soñado. Pero ella no sabía que Tails pronto sería más que un amigo.

Mientras tanto...

Sonic y Amy estaban paseando de nuevo, se escondieron en unos arbustos al ver a Silver y Blaze.

-Blaze, yo...quería decirte algo...-Dijo nervioso Silver.

-¿Que te ocurre Silver?-Preguntó Blaze, que se había hecho muy amiga de Silver.

-Bueno...quería confesarte algo...verás...yo...

-¿Está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo?-Susurró Sonic.

-Ya decía yo que la miraba con chispa en los ojos.-Susurró Amy.

-Blaze...yo...

-¿Que? ¿Tu que?

-Yo...estoy...¡estoy enamorado de ti!-Gritó sin más. Blaze se puso roja, por primera vez, su corazón iba a 100.

-Ya se...ya se que es muy pronto...apenas nos conocemos y...-Fue cortado por el abrazo de Blaze.

-Callate, bobo, y no lo estropees.-Dijo feliz. Estaba muy claro lo que Blaze sentía por Silver. Silver, muy feliz le devolvió el abrazo. Sonic y Amy se fueron de allí a hurtadillas.

-Valla...que valiente es mi primo Silver.-Rió Amy.

-Ya te digo, y Blaze, ¡que lanzada!-Rió también Sonic.

-¡AMY! ¡AMY!-Alguien llamó a Amy. Ella le dijo a Sonic:

-Dilculpa me, Sonic, voy a ver quien me llama.

-Vale, te espero aquí.

Amy fue corriendo hacía donde la llamaban. Vio a un erizo negro, con rayas rojas que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Shadow!-Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue a abrazarlo.

-¡Shadow, Shadow, te he echado mucho mucho de menos!-Lloró.

-Yo también, hermanita, yo también.-Dijo besándole la frente. Y es que Shadow era el hermano mayor de Amy.

Sonic veía la escena, y se alegró mucho por Amy, el también se alegró al ver a Tails. Entonces alguien le llamó:

-¡SONIC! ¡SONIC!-Alguien le llamó. Sonic fue a ver de quien se trataba.

-Shadow, un amigo me está esperando. ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Claro Amy, nos veremos en casa.

Shadow se metió en el agua y se fue. Amy empezó a buscar a Sonic y...se le partió el corazón cuando vio a Sonic abrazando a una ardilla marrón con una chaqueta azul y unas botas azules. Amy salió corriendo.

Continuara...

¿Quien era esa ardilla? ¿Que siente Tails hacía Cosmo? ¿Y Cream que siente por Charmy? ¡En el siguiente capítulo todo será desvelado!

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Charmy, Shadow, Aleena, Blaze y Silver of SEGA.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo! Ayer recibí un review que decía que soy muy rápida XD se debe a que no tengo nada que hacer y me aburro mucho, además de que yo he leído muchas historias y casi siempre me quedo con la intriga porque o no la terminan o tardan un mes en escribir la siguiente parte ¬ ¬U bueno, no aburro más, aquí la 5 parte!

Amy salió corriendo, llorando, no podía creerlo. El erizo del que se había enamorado, Sonic, no era más que un fraude...eso pensaba Amy...su corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos...y además, el mar empezó a agitarse, tanto asta hacer un sunami en el mar. Ella se sentó entre las flores, a llorar, no sabría explicar con palabras su situación...

Mientras tanto...

Sonic había dejado de abrazar a aquella ardilla.

-He oído algo...-Dijo Sonic, que había oído un llanto.

-No sería nada, Sonic.-Se mosqueó la ardilla.-¡No te den! Hace 5 años que no nos veíamos y tu solo te interesas en que as imaginado oír algo.

-Sally, dejalo ya.-Dijo enfadado.-Esto es serio. De repente el mar a empezado a agitarse.

-¿Y que? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-Porque es posible que alguien me haya visto abrazarte y lo haya malinterpretado.-Dijo pensando en Amy.

-¿Malinterpretado? ¿Dices que alguien nos ha visto abrazados y se piensa que somos pareja?

-Si, si, justo eso.

-Jo, se ve que ese alguien no sabe que somos primos.

-Exacto Sal, esa chica no sabe que somos primos.

-¿Esa chica? Uuuuuhhhh mi primito chiquitito se a buscado noviecita.-Dijo burlona.

-Yo no hablo de Kran.-Dijo burlándose. Sally se cayó y dijo:

-¡Me voy a ver a mi Kran!-Se fue corriendo. Sonic también se fue corriendo. Costase lo que costase, pasase lo que pasase, encontraría a Amy y le diría TODA la verdad. Incluso lo que sentía por ella...

Mientras tanto...

Una figura se acercó donde estaba Amy. Era una figura parecida a la de Shadow...pero algo más diferente. Amy la reconoció enseguida:

-¿M-Mephiles?

Mientras tanto...

Tails, Cream, Cosmo y Charmy estaban escondidos en una cueva a causa del sunami. Tails abrazaba para mantener caliente a Cosmo, lo mismo hizo Charmy con Cream.

-O-Oye Cosmo...-Tails rompió el silencio.

-¿Si, Tails?-Los ojos de Cosmo brillaban.

-Esto...eh...yo...quería decirte...decirte que...¿tienes frío?

-No, gracias a ti no tengo.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, ya tengo todo lo que he soñado desde siempre.

-Ah, vale.-A Tails le comía la rabia por dentro. "Maldición, no se lo puedo decir a si tal que a si, a penas la conozco...¿que hago?" pensó.

Cream enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba (Que niña tan pícara XD) y se acercó a Cosmo.

-Hey, Cosmo

-¿Si, Cream?

-¿Tienes novio?

-¡Claro que no! Si no le caigo bien a nadie...excepto a vosotros tres, no podía tener novio.

-Ah, vale, le has quitado un peso de encima a quien yo se.-Miró a Tails. Tails se sonrojó y Cosmo le miró.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Pues...que...a mi tu...me...g-u-s-t-a-s...-Se le cortó la voz, pero Cosmo lo oyó perfectamente.

-Oh, Tails, tu también me gustas.-Sonrió. A Tails se le liberó el alma (XD) y entonces pensó en Cream.

-Oye Cream, ¿que hay de Charmy?

-¿Que hay?

-¿No te gusta?

-Eso queda entre el y yo.

-Si, claro.

-¿Habláis de mi?-Se acercó Charmy.

-Pues si.-Dijo Tails pícaro. A Cream no le dejaron otra.

-¿Puedo decirte algo, Charmy?

-Yo también te tengo que decir algo.-

Los dos se fueron para que Tails y Cosmo no los vieran.

-Tu primero Charmy.

-Esta bien...-Suspiró y dijo:-Cuando te veo mi corazón palpita, como cuando veo una tarta de fresa, cuando te miro, me derrito al verte, como cuando veo un helado y...-A Cream le brillaban los ojos y le tapó la boca.

-No digas más...a mi también me pasa lo mismo...-Hubo un silencio.-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-¿Abrazarnos?-Se abrazaron. (Guau, parejas express XD)

Mientras tanto...

-¿Que quieres de mi, Mephiles?

-Ya te dije que quiero gobernar el océano, princesa.-Le sonrió pícaramente y fría mente.

-Y yo te dije...¡ni en tus sueños!

-Seguro que te convenceré con esto...-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mephiles le dio un golpe bajo en el hombro y Amy se desmayó. Mephiles la cogió en brazos y se la llevó. Sonic llegó corriendo y vio la escena.

-¡AMY NOOO!-Gritó-¡AGUANTA, TE RESCATARÉ!

Continuara...

End del capítulo 5! Hey, cuando yo termine esta historia...seguiréis mis demás historias? me hace ilusión que se lean XD! Contestadme con un review, que me pongo muy contenta ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaaa acá el capítulo 6. Queda muy poco para el final. Ya estoy trabajando en la nueva historia...¡caray, cuando escribo soy como Sonic corriendo XD!

Mephiles cogió a Amy y se la llevó. Sonic llegó y los vio todo.

-¡AMY! ¡AGUANTA! ¡TE SALVARÉ!-Gritó. Persiguió a Mephiles y a Amy, pero ellos desaparecieron entre la niebla.

-Maldición...-Susurró Sonic.-¿Quien era ese tipo?...Amy...-Dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo te ayudaré.-Se le oyó decir a una voz. Sonic se dio la vuelta y vio al hermano mayor de Amy...

-¿Shadow?-Preguntó.

-Si, si, soy Shadow, el hermano de Amy, he visto como Mephiles se la llevaba.

-¿Quien es Mephiles? ¿Que está pasando?

-Tú sigueme...faker...y te explicaré todo en el camino.-Sonic se quedó en "Me llamó Faker...maldito..." pero luego se le pasó.

Por el camino, Shadow le explicó:

-Mephiles es uno de los asesinos más grandiosos y buscados allá en el fondo del mar. De buenas a primeras se interesó por mi hermana, por el trono y porque quería a toda costa que ella fuese suya.

-¿Y eso...cuando pasó?

-Cuando ella tenía 8 años y el la vio salir a la superficie.

-¿Amy ya le ha rechazado?

-Si, dijo que le gustaba otro...¡a saber quien!

-¿Nunca lo dijo?

-No, nunca. Y ahora faker, mira hacía delante, hemos llegado al castillo de Mephiles. Espero que no sea tarde.

Sonic y Shadow entraron al castillo. Era un castillo tenebroso, era negro, lo único que destacaban eran unas flores que había en una entrada.

-¿Por qué un tío tan macabro pondría flores en una puerta?-Dijo Sonic.

Shadow se acercó a las flores y vio una etiqueta que llevaban. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco.

-Me lo temía.-Dijo asustado.

-¿Que pasa Shad?

-Estas no son flores normales...son flores de boda.

Mientras tanto...

Amy se había despertado en una habitación negra. Miró a su alrededor. Vio una puerta e intentó escapar, pero estaba cerrada. Entonces oyó como alguien abría, y ella se alejó todo lo que pudo.

-Hola hermosa.-Dijo Mephiles, entrando.

-¿Que quieres de mi, Mephiles?-Dijo en un rincón de la habitación.

-Solo quiero darte esta ropa.-Le extendió un vestido blanco-Debes verte bien para lo que viene.-Dejó la ropa en la cama y se fue.

Amy miró la ropa. Era un vestido blanco que le llegaba algo más corto que por la rodilla. Venía acompañado de una especie de diadema dorada. También unos zapatos blancos. Amy los veía...lindos...pero aún no sabía para que eran. Se vistió rápidamente. Un rato después, Mephiles abrió la puerta.

-¿Ya estas?-Dijo fríamente.

-Si, ya estoy.

Mephiles le hizo un gesto para que saliera. La llevó a un altar.

-¿Para que es esto?-Preguntó, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿No lo adivinas?-Rió malvadamente.-Es para nuestra boda.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿¡NUESTRA BODA!? ¡SOLO TENGO 12 AÑOS! ¡Y YO NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON TIGO!

-La verdad, la edad no importa, mientras estemos juntos.-Sonrió. A Amy le iva a dar algo... "¡Por favor, salvadme!" pensó.

Mientras tanto...

Shadow y Sonic buscaron a Amy, y dieron con la habitación en la que ella estuvo antes.

-Mira, esa es su ropa.

-Amy a estado aquí.

-Mira ahí, un ramo de flores.

-Y lleva una etiqueta.

-En ella pone... "Por nuestra boda. Mephiles"

-Nuestros temores son ciertos...Shadow...

-Si...Mephiles quiere casarse con Amy...

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

Sonic y Shadow salieron de allí y buscaron donde estaban Mephiles y Amy. Los encontraron.

-¡Sonic, Shadow!-Gritó Amy.

-¡Amy, aguanta, te rescataremos!-Gritó Sonic.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Blue.- Con esto empezó la pelea. Mephiles le dio una patada en la nuca a Shadow, lo que hizo que este se desmayara. Amy lo puso en su regazo e intentó despertarlo. Acto seguido, Mephiles hizo una "Chaos Blaster" y se la lanzó a Sonic.

-¡SONIC NO!-Gritó Amy.

Todo se deslumbró, no se veía nada. Pero cuando se despejó, Sonic no era el herido...

-¡AMY!

Continuara...

¿Que le ha pasado a Amy? ¿Shadow está realmente desmayado? ¿Quien ganará la pelea? ¿Esta historia tendrá un final triste? Dejad reviews please ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, aquí esta la parte 6. Espero que os guste ;)

-¡AMY!-Gritó Sonic, desesperado. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, Mephiles hizo su "Chaos Blaster" en dirección a Sonic...pero Amy se puso delante de Sonic y...¿adivinas quién recibió el impacto? Amy. La Chaos Blaster atrabesó el cuerpo de Amy. Antes de que ella cayera al suelo, Sonic la atrapó. Era la segunda vez en su vida que la tocaba. Tumbó a Amy en el suelo, sostenía su cabeza en su mano. Sonic se arrodilló.

-¿¡Por qué, Amy!? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡El que tenía que estar en el suelo tendría que ser yo, no tu!-Lloró.

-Sonic...mejor no me toques...no quiero...que te...apagues...-Dijo esforzándose un poco.

-¡Me da igual que me apague! ¡No te soltaré! ¡Estaré a tu lado!

-No...no quiero...que...te...ocurra...nada...

-¡Amy, yo no quiero que te pase nada! ¡me da igual sufrir o no! ¡yo siempre estaré a tu lado!

-Sonic...-Sonrió.-Te prometo... que volveré...porque...yo...te...amo...-Amy cerró los ojos...y dejó caer su cuerpo. Sonic abrió como platos los ojos, y lloró encima de su cabeza. Luego se levantó, su pelaje azul cambió a negro y sus espinas cambiaron de sentido hacía arriba. Cerró los puños con fuerza y sus ojos cambiaron a blanco.

-Tu...tu me las vas a pagar...-Dijo mirando a Mephiles. Por primera vez, Mephiles temió al erizo. Volvió a empezar el combate, y esta vez, Sonic iba ganando al macabro erizo. En la pelea, Shadow se despertó y vio la escena. Luego desvió su marida hacía Amy. Muy preocupado fue hacía ella. Vio la erida y supo que no podía hacer nada más. Luego desvió la mirada al collar que tenía. (¿No os acordáis del collar? Entonces Flash Back:

"-Oh, eso es...-Entonces el collar de color rosa que tenía la eriza en el cuello empezó a brillar." ¿Ya os acordáis del collar?)

-¡Tienes el collar!-Susurró. Sonic había terminado la pelea. El mal había desaparecido, para siempre. Su color volvió a azul, aún con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Amy. Estaba con Shadow. Fue con ellos. Shadow se alejó de allí, sin decir ninguna palabra. Sonic puso la cabeza de Amy en su pecho.

-No te vayas Amy...no te vayas...te necesito...yo te...te...-Entonces llegó Shadow.

-Escucha Faker.

-No estoy de humor...-Dijo aún llorando.

-Amy tiene salvación.

Sonic se levantó rápidamente, con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿Que hay que hacer?

-Simplemente, hay que colocar esta Esmeralda Caos en su pecho.

-¿De donde la has sacado?

-Su collar la contenía. Ahora no perdamos tiempo.

Sonic y Shadow se pusieron al rededor de Amy, Shadow le colocó con delicadeza la esmeralda en el pecho. La esmeralda empezó a brillar, un brillo misterioso recorrió el cuerpo de Amy y luego el de Sonic. Sonic sostenía la mano de Amy...y notó que su mano ya no se apagaba. El brilló cesó, pero cuando miraron, Amy ya no estaba. A Shadow se le escapó una lágrima, se dio la vuelta para que Sonic no lo viera llorar. A Sonic se le encogió el corazón. La chica a la que amaba...ya no estaba. No la volvería a ver...comenzó a llorar.

-Sonic...creo que debes dejarla escapar.

-No...ella...ella me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver...yo la creo...buscaré la forma de que vuelva...

-Mucha suerte...Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic se fue corriendo de allí...

Continuará...

D: *Drama Queen* ¡Amy noooo! Pobre de Amy... TT^TT Falta una página, dejadme reviews y no os la perdáis!


	8. Chapter 8 Final

Parte final de la historia. Espero que os guste :)

Sonic iba andando...ya no quería correr...estaba demasiado triste...pero por última vez, quería visitar el lugar donde se conocieron, su lugar preferido desde ese día...vio la arena, y ya supo que había llegado. Levantó la cabeza y vio a una eriza rosa mirando el horizonte. La eriza le miró y con cara alegre le extendió los brazos para abrazarlo. El erizo corrió hacía ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, la cogió de la cintura y la levantó por lo aires. Pero pasó algo curioso...no se hicieron daño. Como si fueran del mismo elemento, pudieron tocarse. (¿Adivináis quien era la eriza?)

Esa eriza era Amy Rose.

-Te prometí que volvería.-Dijo Amy secándole las lágrimas.

-Lo se...-

Sus rostros se fueron acercando, cerraron los ojos con suavidad y entonces, Sonic lo dijo:

-Te amo, Amy Rose.

Y se besaron. A Amy le parecía un sueño, durante 4 años lo había soñado, y todo era mejor de lo que esperaba. Se separaron, Amy notó la mirada dulce de Sonic, y Sonic la de Amy.

-¿Como es...que no nos hemos hecho daño?-Preguntó Sonic.

-El brillo que nos recorrió...nos transformó en otros seres...somos seres de Aire. Podremos estar donde queramos y cuando queramos...seguimos siendo príncipe y princesa...pero ahora podremos tocarnos sin problema...-Explicó Amy. Sonic sonrió. La abrazó con fuerza, y ella le siguió. Luego, Sonic la miró y dijo:

-Amy, quiero darte una cosa...

-¿Que es, Sonic?

Sonic sacó de su bolsillo un anillo.

-Amy...ambos somos muy jóvenes para casarnos...pero por ahora quisiera pedirte...¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Claro que si Sonic!-Amy se tiró encima de Sonic. Ambos reían y Sonic le puso el anillo, símbolo desde ese día para siempre de su amor eterno.

Fin

Se acabó la historia! Perdonad que sea corta...tuve corte de imaginación D: Espero que os haya gustado y perdón por el retraso ^^'' Asta otra!


End file.
